History Makers
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Estamos a unas pocas horas de que comience el evento, donde muchos países del mundo participarán. Desde el Bajío hasta Japón, desde Rusia hasta Brasil, los concursantes sólo tienen una meta, quedar entre los 12 mejores y pasar a la Grand Prix Final. ¿Serán los participantes lo que aclaman ser? Entre frío y música, sus movimientos y giros darán el veredicto final.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS: ¡Aprovechemos que mi prima es patinadora y hagamos un fanfic! (?) Vi Yuri! on Ice, ¿ok? ¡Me inspiré! Espero que les guste mi idea y participen, sé que me dije a mi misma: "Puta es la última vez que acepto un OC alv" pero soy yo, ¿Qué más esperaban de mí? SÓLO ESCOGERÉ 6! (Terminaré escogiendo más, me veo haciéndolo, pero ssshhh, no discutamos sobre eso ahora :"""v)**

* * *

 **Prólogo:** History Makers

La reportera se preparaba, estaba fuera del estadio donde tomaría lugar la competencia, estaba lista para empezar. La cámara dio la señal, se aclaró la garganta, acercó el micrófono a su boca y comenzó a hablar. El humo salía de su boca por el frio del lugar, la gente iba y venía detrás de ella, había mucha actividad por parte de los espectadores, normal, un evento así despertaba la emoción de las personas.

"Buenos días, como podrán ver estoy en el Estadio Sunshine, donde las selecciones para la elegir a los finalistas del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico tomarán lugar. Estamos a unas pocas horas de que comience el evento, donde muchos países del mundo participarán. Desde el Bajío hasta Asia, desde Rusia hasta Brasil, los concursantes sólo tienen una meta, quedar entre los 12 mejores y pasar a la Grand Prix Final."

La joven reportera volteó a ver el estadio, comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "En unos momentos entrevistaremos a los patinadores, en la categoría masculina y femenina, ahora pasamos con nuestro compañero, quien ya se encuentra adentro."

Por medio del audífono en su oreja izquierda fue capaz de escuchar a su compañero hablar. "Buenos días, Luisa, nos encontramos ya dentro del estadio donde se celebrará la competencia, y aquí tenemos a dos de los jóvenes que más popularidad tienen en estos momentos. Castiel, Lysandro, ¿cómo se encuentran?"

"...Bien...je je..." Los chicos se encontraban un poco nerviosos, debido a su inexperiencia ante las cámaras.

"Ya listos para el concurso verdad, ¿ustedes creen quedar entre los 20?" El chico albino tomó el micrófono que uno de los ayudantes le pasó.

"Yo confió en mis habilidades, además de que me esforcé mucho estas últimas semanas, no quedar no está en mis planes."

"¿Y qué hay de ti, chico?" El pelirrojo tomó el micrófono que el albino le pasó, con un poco más de seguridad empezó a hablar.

"Yo también confío en mis habilidades, estoy seguro de que quedaré entre los 20."

Los dos chicos se retiraron. "Pues aquí los tuvieron, Castiel de España y Lysandro de Suecia, pasamos contigo, Ana."

Ahora pasaron con otra mujer ya veterana en su trabajo, pero con bastante seguridad y habilidad, se encontraba con una chica joven que también participaría en la rama femenina. "Gracias Adam, me encuentro con la menor de los participantes, con sólo 15, residente de Noruega, aquí tenemos a la pequeña Sissel Ostberg, ¿cómo te encuentras, pequeña?"

"Bien, un tanto nerviosa, ¡pero sé que me irá bien!"

"¿Muy segura de ti misma, eh? En las clasificaciones de tu país obtuviste una de las puntuaciones más altas, ¿crees que eso pase aquí también?"

"Es lo que busco, estoy lista para lo que sea, he practicado mucho y estoy lista para mi actuación."

"Que bien, muchachita, esa fue Sissel, la más joven del concurso, regresamos contigo Luisa."

La reportera suspiró antes de regresar a cámara, estaba un tanto preocupada por sus hermanitos, en el que participaba para ser exactos, era muy bueno, debía admitirlo, pero era un flojo y no estaba segura de si había ensayado o no.

"Eso ha sido todo, esperamos nos sintonicen para ver las actuaciones de todos los países, nos veremos en unas horas." Y así el reportaje concluyó y Luisa pudo ir a buscar a uno de sus hermanos. El peli azul estaba ya en su lugar, viendo su celular aburrido.

"¡Bu!" El chico la volteó a verla sorprendido, no por el miedo sino por su actitud simplona.

"Luisa, ¿Qué tal te fue en la televisora?"

"Bien, ¿te imaginas que hubieran entrevistado a Armin?" Alexy sonrió.

"Hubiera sido hilarante..." Cambió su posición intentando imitar a su hermano, cambió su voz a una más aguda, "No c, bueno si c pero no wa a decir, yo sólo quiero jugar Zelda, nananana Batmaaaan." Los dos rieron, luego tomaron una actitud más sería.

"Ojalá le vaya bien." Una mujer alta de largos cabellos dorados y ojos como esmeraldas tosió a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

"Tengan por seguro que mi hijo arrasará con todos, es el mejor." Una joven del mismo color de cabello y ojos azules salió de su trance con el celular y le respondió a su madre.

"Pero también estaría bien que el Español pasara...Es muy guapo... Aunque Nathaniel es el mejor, seguro pasa."

"¿Y qué hay del canadiense? ¿No se te hace guapo?" Preguntó una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, también hermana de uno de los participantes. "Kentin es el mejor, se esfuerza mucho en todo, sé que pasará."

"Pues habrá que ver quien lo hace mejor, ¡igual y todos pasan!" Intentó aligerar el único chico de la conversación, esto era sólo el principio, ya pronto empezará el concurso. Llegaba el momento de que los mejores de cada país entraran en pista y demostraran ser los mejores, ¿están listos para la Grand Prix?

* * *

 **NOTAS: Antes que nada una explicación, nada corta por cierto. En esta historia no podrán elegir al chico, yo pondré las parejas al azar y con un programa que me descargue xD, así que podrán terminar con otro OC, con un chico que tal vez no les guste, y puede que les toque con mi OC de esta historia, Sissel (mi mamá noruega está orgullosa de su hija medio vikinga y saltamuros c:, A.K.A: io), esto será un experimento (social, a lo Yao Cabrera xd) naah, social no es, a mí me vale verga que las masas exploten (masas, población: 2 personas) y me odien (masas que me odian, población: todos). No creo que alguien haya hecho algo así antes, y sinceramente no sé por qué lo hago si presiento que esto va a ser un total, completo y absoluto Internet FAIL (referencia), pero bueno, si están dispuestas a "correr el riesgo", pues entren a este fanfic.**

 **Va a ser realmente complicado, no estoy segura de publicar esto, incuso si lo publico tal vez incluso nunca lo empiece, este tipo de fanfics requieren mucha información paciencia y virtudes que no poseo, sería adueñarme mucho de los OC, pero bueno, si dejo la esencia de los autores no creo que nada esté mal, ¿no? Además de que no sé cómo elegir a los ganadores, ya que es un concurso, me retractaré en un momento, hasta ahora espero que les guste mi idea.**

Nombre y apellido:

Edad: 16 en adelante.

Nacionalidad:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Desde que edad patina:

Nombre de su entrenador:

Personalidad y apariencia del entrenador: (Sean breves)

Gustos y disgustos:

Extra:

 **No pueden elegir los siguientes países:**

 **-España**

 **-Suecia (dah)**

 **-Canadá**

 **-Alemania**

 **-Chile (sorry chilenos :v)**

 **-Noruega (mi madre noruega está orgullosa :v)**

 **P.D: Sé que borré mis fics y dije que nunca más haría otros de OCs, pero me inspiré, sé cuál será el final independientemente de los personajes, entre otras cosas, ¿qué puede salir mal?**


	2. ¿Recuerdas por todo lo que has pasado?

**NOTAS: Antes que nada, primero, en algunas partes puse que eran entre los 20 mejores y en otras 12, putah bidah, pero son 12, soy una maldita floja hereje así que no lo corregiré, segundo, posiblemente también haya parejas entre los chicos (el azar es poderoso :v) todavía no los elijo xD, tercero, puse a Sucrette como la hermana de Kentin como referencia a uno de mis fics que borré (sorry not sorry). Ahora declaro este capítulo como empezado :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Recuerdas por todo lo que has pasado?

Respira el aire frío, exhala temblando. Suspira y levántate de tu asiento. Toma una bocanada de aire muy fría y espabila, es el momento de la final, es el momento de enseñar todas tus habilidades y esforzarte al máximo.

Ser competitivo es bueno, pero recuerda también divertirte, con esta mentalidad empieza a dirigirte a la puerta, es el momento de la verdad, siente que has nacido para esto, es la hora de salir y conocer tu destino.

¡Pero espera! ¡Detente! Antes de girar el pomo que te llevará a tu futuro considera una cosa. Ponte a pensar todo lo que has hecho. Tus logros, tus fallas. La gente que has conocido, algunos más cercanos, otros que en algún momento te pudieron desagradar.

¿Qué es lo que has hecho para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas por todo lo que has pasado? Siéntate un momento y analiza.

Es hora de recapitular tu historia y volverla a crear. Es momento de crear _**tu**_ historia.

* * *

" _¿Ámber?_ ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el rubio atónito, su hermana no patinaba, ni siquiera soportaba estar cerca de una pista, siendo así el caso, se preguntaba por qué rayos su hermana se encontraba enfrente de él, con su eterna cara de inconformidad y puchero.

"Madre me ha obligado a venir, ella también está aquí, venimos a 'apoyarte'" Diciendo aquel 'apoyo' mientras doblaba sus dedos y rodaba los ojos. Era obvio, la rubia no quería estar ahí, pero su madre la había obligado a venir.

Como deseaba Nathaniel que no fuera así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ámber desapareciera. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que por fin se haya vuelto loco, su hermana no fuera real y cuando los abriera ya no estuviera ahí. Qué bonita fantasía. Le daba un poco de pena que su vida ya hubiera llegado a ese punto donde estar loco era mejor que cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos, como esperaba y ya era obvio, su hermana seguía ahí, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, juzgándolo como siempre lo hacía, la comisura de su labio levantada, dedicándole desdén a su mellizo.

Ambos se odiaban a muerte, lo cual era muy triste considerando que han estado juntos desde literalmente _**siempre**_ , incluso en la panza de su madre, desde su nacimiento, e incluso ese mismísimo momento.

Pero bueno, si era para satisfacer a aquella mujer que les dio la vida, poco o nada de opción tenían. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro, instantáneamente sus músculos se tensaron y tragó saliva por la sorpresa. Volteó a ver de dónde venía aquella robusta mano, dedos alargados y moldeados con todos los años que llevaba encima, simplemente sabía quién era, pero no dudo en voltear como si no lo supiera, se molestaría por aquel gesto.

Lo sabía, sabía quién era pero aún así volteó, en vez de contestarle como aquella persona deseaba.

"¿Qué me estás mirando? Es la hora. Prepárate." Su padre—también conocido como su entrenador—se dio la vuelta, dándole luz verde para seguirle. Su padre se paró de repente, el mayor comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a su hija, "Ámber, regresa con tu madre, mándale saludos de mi parte."

Porque sí, era un tanto extraño, considerando la personalidad y carácter de sus padres, pero los señores todavía se amaban. Nathaniel desde pequeño pensaba que serían de ese tipo de padres que se divorciarían como ya lo había visto con muchos de sus compañeros, pero no, al parecer encontraron a la persona indicada con la cual compartirían el resto de sus vidas. Le alegraba, no muchos tenían la oportunidad de tener a ambos padres cerca.

Ámber asintió, sus siguientes movimientos sin embargo desconocidos para su hermano, quien dejó de tomarle importancia al momento que su padre volvió a retomar camino.

Escuchó como lo presentaban, era real, todo era real, estaban diciendo su nombre y la pieza que presentaría. Respiraba entrecortado y el corazón corría a mil por hora, se sorprendía que todavía no explotara. Su padre se dio cuenta de la condición de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos.

"No lo arruines." Fue lo único que dijo, y con esto, Nathaniel entró a la pista.

Saludo al público con una sonrisa de lo más fingida, si no se lo llegaban a tragar no estaría sorprendido, que mal actor era. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que le envidiaba a su hermana.

Suspiró lentamente, mientras lentamente levantaba un brazo como parte de su coreografía. La música comenzó y con eso su patinaje, llegó el momento.

* * *

Otro participante se acercó a él, lo ignoró, como siempre lo hacía con cualquiera, le desconcentraba y en ese momento, _**específicamente en ese momento**_ debía estar centrado.

Tenía esperanza que con su apatía alejaría a su contrincante, pero no, aquel curioso chico se quedó observando su cabello rojizo. Volteó por un momento, pudo notar sus ojos morados, enormes orbes con un brillo descomunal, que hastío le causaba.

Aquel muchacho ojivioleta sonrió al notar que por fin había notado, y lo saludó. El pelirrojo bufó apático ante la sonrisa del muchacho.

 _¿Por qué no se larga?_ Pensó mientras desviaba la mirada. Aún y con su vista en otro lado, logró notar como la sonrisa del muchacho se largaba fugaz, tan rápida como llegó. Al parecer había pensado demasiado fuerte.

"Perdón, ya me iré, no pensé que te molestaría tanto." El muchacho se dio la vuelta, Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Alarmado le gritó al muchacho que esperase, regresó su mirada y notó como ese brillo que antes le causaba malestar volvía con esperanza.

"¿Q-Qué quieres?" Preguntó intentando sonar borde, la cabeza del otro patinador era tan pequeña que no se dio cuenta de esto, o bien, se dio cuenta pero sabía que el tono era forzado. Definitivamente ya lo odiaba, ¿qué no entendía que debía cuidar su estatus de 'chico malo'?

"¡Nada en especial! Sólo que soy tu fan, el año pasado te vi patinar y me molestó bastante que no pasaras a las semifinales, ¡en mi opinión, eras el mejor!" La voz aguda del chiquillo molestaba sus oídos, y le traía malos recuerdos de su antigua entrenadora, si mal no recordaba ahora estaba entrenando a un canadiense. Ya era la segunda vez que participaba y ya quería que todo acabara, aunque le había llegado al corazón aquel 'soy tu fan', nadie nunca le había dicho eso, en especial otro participante, era la segunda vez que participaba y ya alguien le había dicho _eso._ Digan lo que diga, es una bonita sensación.

Una sonrisa se le escapó, se dio cuenta por las risitas del menor. "¿¡De qué diablos te ríes!?"

"De nada." Canturreó el mocoso. Fan o no, no le agradaba, ya no lo odiaba, pero no. Le. Agradaba.

"¿Me podría tomar una foto contigo?" Preguntó el niño aguantando la emoción, Castiel suspiró resignado, ya no se podría negar.

"Seguro..."

"¡Bieen! ¡Gracias! ¡Ah, que honor!" Gritó el niño emocionado, notó como su entrenador los miraba con un ápice de desdén, Castiel desvió la mirada, con la esperanza en puño de que el entrenador lo ignorara de una buena vez.

Al tomarse la foto, el mocoso volvió a fangirlear, se lo agradeció y regresó con su entrenador, quien seguía viéndolo con gran odio. Suspiró, todavía no empezaban las selecciones de España y ya tenía a una persona en contra.

Suspiró mientras que escuchaba que presentaban al primer participante, era el último. Se dirigió a ver quién era el que estaba en la pista, era el mocoso que le pidió la foto.

Si no mal recordaba, apenas era su primer concurso, se acordó la sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, aquel congelante sentimiento que por un momento lo detuvo y pensó que no le dejaría continuar, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la pista y dirigió su mirada hacía él.

Pues bien, era su oportunidad para ayudar a un 'fan'. Sonrió levemente y levantó su pulgar, aquel brillo peculiar regresó a sus orbes moradas. Simplemente peculiar.

* * *

"¡LYSANDRO!" Ojos de diferente color regresaron a la realidad, desviaron la mirada del pequeño animal que tenía enfrente a la voz femenina que lo llamaba. Una voz de fuerte carácter y llena de seguridad, independiente vieras donde lo vieras y estricta a más no poder. Así era Rosalya, pero era mejor así, de no ser por ella no estaría donde estaría.

"Despabila, hay que practicar tus giros, todavía no sale el loop triple de la segunda mitad." Miró al cielo recordando la coreografía. La mala memoria la consideraba como su maldición y su bendición, no le guardaría rencor a nadie y su corazón se quedaría limpio de culpa, pero no recordaba las coreografías. Para su buena suerte, cuando entraba a la pista, curiosamente todo volvía y era como si su mente se hubiera tele transportado a otro lado, cuando patinaba nadie existía y se podía expresar. Todo lo hacía con tanto sentimiento, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo más importante del mundo, tal vez por eso llegó a ser uno de los más populares de la temporada pasada.

Nuevamente regresó a la realidad por el chasquido de dedos de su hermano. Volteó a verlo, le sonreía con la serenidad y paciencia que le caracterizaba, cosa completamente contraría a su entrenadora. Aún y con las contradicciones pensaba que hacían una bonita pareja. Ojalá algún día encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera así, sería bastante bonito y... ¡No es el momento de pensar en otras cosas!

Se paró de su asiento, dejo a su pequeño conejito en su jaula y se dirigió a practicar en la pista, donde sus compañeros y contrincantes ya se estaban preparando para la competencia.

La pista que bailaría fue creada por su madre, una composición de piano que le dejó antes de partir y que para rendirle tributo, representaría con todas sus fuerzas, estaba seguro, si tenía a su madre de lado llegaría lejos. No aseguraba ganar, pero aún así se esforzaría.

 _Espero que te guste, madre._

* * *

 **NOTAS: Me siento orgullosa de este capítulo. No aparece ningún OC porque todavía no elijo a nadie eue, así que todavía pueden mandar :v ¿Qué les pareció? Me esmeré así que espero que haya sido disfrutable, en el siguiente capítulo presentaré a los gemelos y a Kentin. Aquí pudieron ver a un Nathaniel con poca estima, a un Castiel con un corazón de pollo y un Lysandro con chingos y kilos de esperanza :,v, nos leemos! :'D**


	3. Un pequeño esfuerzo

**NOTAS: ¿Recuerdan que dije que Castiel tenía malos recuerdos sobre su entrenadora pasada? ¿También que dije que ahora entrenaba a un canadiense? Pues ahora otra pregunta, ¿cuántos aquí ya sabía que soy una cabrona? Lo disfrutarán mucho :) (Sí, es sarcasmo)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Un pequeño esfuerzo.

Aire.

Necesitaba aire.

No podía respirar, _quería_ respirar.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que ahora le inundaba? ¿Acaso se sentía mal por su ejecución? Lo sabía, lo había arruinado y ahora no podría remediar su error. Ya se había resignado, tendría que disculparse con todos, con sus padres, su entrenador, su hermana, y sobre todo su _gemelo._ Aquel que estuvo con él desde el primer instante, el que siempre le apoyo y le hizo ver que todo era posible, aquel que le había insistido que debía entrenar _más._

Pero _no._

No le hizo caso, como siempre, ¿ahora cómo le vería la cara? Le había fallado.

Esa era la sensación, era la culpa que emanaba desde sus adentros más profundos. Odiaba ser tan testarudo, no podía admitir nada sin antes dar una pelea.

Todos le tomaban fotos, él seguía con su sufrimiento mientras veía a la distancia. Suspiró cabizbajo para después escuchar su calificación.

"¡Armin!" Le llamó su entrenador, el aludido, saliendo de su trance, le vio confundido, arqueando una ceja. Por fin se habían mostrado las ojeras que llevaba guardando al entrar a la pista, otra cosa de la cual se arrepentía, debió dormir más temprano. Su entrenador sonrió de oreja a oreja, "¿No escuchaste?"

 _¿Escuchar qué...?_

Al parecer lo pensó demasiado en alto, pues su entrenador rodó los ojos divertido y tomó sus manos, "¡Sacaste 100.2! ¡El puntaje más alto hasta ahora!"

Una calidez emergió desde sus adentros, la sensación de lágrimas se volvió más intensa. ¿Era verdad? Lo era.

Limpió sus ojos y abrazó a su entrenador con mucha motivación.

Al parecer se preocupaba por nada. Les tomaron fotos y regresó a donde estaba su querido hermano.

Pensaba que le saludaría, que le felicitaría y abrazaría como solía hacerlo, pero no. Lo recibió con puños en su cintura y frunciendo el ceño, sus labios como si estuvieran haciendo un puchero. La sonrisa que antes había calado se desvaneció entre confusión y tristeza, _¿Qué hice ahora?_

"¿No es obvio?" Su hermano contestó sus pensamientos, ¿tan transparente era? Posiblemente las personas ya le podían leer como libro abierto, su hermano le dio un porrazo y el azabache se quejó, "¡Oye!"

"¡Nada de oye! ¿Qué fue _eso?_ " El peli azul dijo mientras señalaba la televisión, estaban reproduciendo el vídeo de su coreografía, y ahí lo volvió a ver, incluso lo volvió a sentir, el dolor al caer y durar unos segundos en el suelo. Esos segundos le pudieron costar muy caro.

"¡¿Te imaginas cual hubiera sido tu marca si no te hubieras caído?!" Y otra vez, le leyeron la mente, se sobó el trasero, recordando el impacto, además de la sorpresa le había dolido mucho, "¡Pero no! ¡Nunca me quieres escuchar!"

Vio directamente a los ojos tristes de su gemelo, suspiró al ver tal expresión para seguir con su sermón, "¡No me mires así! ¡Es _tú_ culpa por no entrenar más! ¿Acaso no escuchas a tu entrenador?"

La respuesta ya era muy obvia, no. Nunca lo hacía. Eso le costó muchas competencias.

El peli azul volvió a suspirar ya con toda la presión liberada, bajó los hombros y se cruzó de brazos, arqueó las cejas y volvió a clavar su mirada en la de su hermano, "Prométeme que a la siguiente clavaras el giro."

Armin sonrió, "Lo prometo." Su hermano le volvió a dar otro golpazo en la cabeza, y el ojiazul sollozó por el dolor.

"¡No sólo lo prometas! ¡Esfuérzate porque así sea!" Armin rió y dejó de sobarse la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, lo intentaré." Y por fin, su hermano le sonrió, esa sonrisa que esperaba desde el principio, "Por cierto, felicidades por los puntos, aunque no te los merecías."

* * *

"¡Hermano!" Escuchó como aquella voz tan conocida entraba, mientras cerraba la puerta y corría a sus brazos.

"¿Cómo te fue?" La chica sonrió ante la pregunta, bien, ahora sabía la respuesta.

"Tuve la mejor puntuación, lástima que era el libre." La chica de orbes esmeralda suspiró, aunque el libre contaba y el castaño no estaba seguro de por qué se entristecía.

"¡Felicidades!" Su hermano le ánimo con una sonrisa. La chica se veía más aliviada, aunque todavía le preocupaba algo, "Gracias, pero... ¿Tú no estás nervioso?"

El castaño elevó una ceja confundido, "¿Por qué debería? Mi entrenadora me dijo que..." Sucrette chisteó la lengua ante el comentario de su entrenadora, esa mujer no le deba ni una pizca de confianza, se veía de esas típicas presumidas que querían sacar partido de los buenos corazones, y para qué negarlo, su hermano tenía un corazón de oro, aunque era un poco penoso y tenía muchos intentos fallidos del chico serio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gruñó ante el comentario de su hermano. No sabía cómo Kentin no se daba cuenta de lo horrible que podría ser su entrenadora, ella estaba segura, algún día dejaría tirado a su hermano.

Además de que se intentaba ligar a todos con sus 'curvas pronunciadas' y su 'carita inocente'.

Kentin no entendía la actitud de su hermana ante su entrenadora, hasta ahora le había tratado muy bien y había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él. Había escuchado que antes había entrenado a un español, y que éste le hizo algo... ¿malo? No estaba seguro, pero según se habían peleado por un alemán.

Suspiró y colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hermana, intentando calmarla, le dedicó una sonrisa serena, de esas que daba cuando alguien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Una sonrisa aseguradora, "Tranquila, no es mala, o por lo menos no lo ha sido conmigo." Sucrette rodó los ojos, Kentin bufó ante la insistencia de su hermana.

"Bueno bueno, ¿abrazos y no me invitan?" Una voz aguda se unió a la conversación, con un tono meloso de esos que dan diabetes y la mayoría del tiempo fingidos.

"Debrah..." La mujer sonrió maliciosa ante su mención, aunque claro, Kentin no se dio cuenta y Sucrette se había molestado.

Volvió a hablar con un tono de tristeza obviamente fingido, obviamente para Sucrette, "Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya casi es hora." Se dirigió a la puerta, dándoles la espalda volvió a hablar, "Kentin, prepárate, ya es momento de salir."

El castaño asintió, agarró sus patines y salió siguiendo a su entrenadora. Sucrette suspiró, aunque no le agradara Debrah, no cuestionaría a su hermano.

Prendió la televisión y cambió al canal donde pasarían las ejecuciones, ahora sólo podría apoyar a su hermano.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Les dije que Sucrette sería su hermana como referencia a uno de los fanfics caídos (así nombre a las historias que borré :v) ¿Y qué les pareció? Ahora deberían darse cuenta de porque me autoproclamo como súper cabrona y pinshi angst.**

 **Bueno ya, el caso, que dibuje TODAS (pinshes todas, bueno no, me faltaron unas que enviaron de último momento :v) Y que aparezca no significa que haya quedado, y sí, soy una floja y no terminé ninguno :v**

 **Nos leemos! (P.D: Mi cuenta es MinukiChan19 para que busquen en DeviantArt)**


	4. El comienzo del concurso

**NOTAS: ¿Are you ready for the salseo?** **En fin, ya elegí a las OCs, ya elegí a las parejas y shit, esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaaar! (?) Pero no os preocupéis (no soy española pero me gusta cómo suena :v), todas aparecerán en un punto, simplemente no habrá amor y no pasaran a las finales :v**

 **Por cierto, elegí a las OCs por el sentido, o sea, a veces uno se encuentra con sinsentidos y discrepancias ya sea en la personalidad, gustos o físico, a veces se podrían justificar pero muchas no lo hacen, entonces, yo me basé en menor número de discrepancias, cuidando además que las personalidades no se repitieran :v**

 **Ahora así empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** El comienzo del concurso.

Sintió como la presión colapsaba en sus oídos, se metió un chicle a la boca y comenzó a mascar, con esperanza de que sus oídos se desentumecieran.

Por fin, había llegado a la primera ronda de aquel concurso internacional, donde los mejores de cada país se reunían y mostraban su amor al patinaje, su pasión y sus habilidades. Un festival sin fin de colores, música y emoción, así lo veía ella, aunque claro, era la primera vez que participaba.

De cierta forma u otra, terminó aprendiendo los nombres de sus contrincantes en esa primera ronda. Estaba nerviosa, China era un lugar nervioso, ostentoso y lujurioso, con un estilo entre exótico y esquicito que admiraba, incluso el aeropuerto estaba decorado y simbolizaba muy bien lo que era su país.

"Sissel." Su hermana y entrenadora le llamó, tenía el celular en la mano, colgó y por fin se volvió a dirigir a la peliuva, "¿Recuerdas el nombre de los otros concursantes?"

Su hermana mayor tenía la teoría de que para que la competencia se realizara en su máximo esplendor, los participantes deberían conocerse y por lo menos haber estrechados lazos aunque sea sólo un poco. La ojiazul asintió, mirando al cielo y recordando sus nombres, "Sí, primero había una chica originaria de China, Li. Segunda, una egipcia llamada Ebonee. Tercera, Iris, una belga y la hija de tu amiga. Erika, de Estados Unidos. Pamela de Costa Rica. Y Luka de Brasil."

(N/A: Erika, Pamela y Luka son OCs míos probicionales.)

Su hermana sonrió y asintió orgullosa, "Bien, lo recuerdas. Sigamos, un camión nos recogerá para llevarnos al hotel."

Pronto empezaría la verdadera competencia, ¿qué estaría pasando por el resto del mundo?

* * *

"Hey, hey, ¡Despierta tonto!" Balbuceó y golpeó a la nada, probablemente ya habían llegado al hotel, se sentía raro estar al otro lado del charco. Estaba en Europa, en _España,_ ¿quién no querría estar en su lugar?

Luisa volvió a agitarle de manera brusca, se levantó malhumorado y le gruñó a su hermana, su gemelo le veía divertido. Alexy tenía una sonrisa sospechosa, bastante sospechosa.

Lo veía en sus ojos, le diría cuando su hermana estuviera un poco más alejada, ahora lo entendía, se trataba de un chico.

Ni su hermana mayor ni sus padres sabían de su orientación sexual, el único que lo sabía era Armin, aquel que le compartió sus sueños y esperanzas, debía hacer lo mismo por él.

Y el azabache no le juzgaba, realmente, sabiendo cómo era, se podía asumir que le daba completamente lo mismo, eso sí, si alguien le hacía algo malo a su hermano se lo vería con él y con sus técnicas de pelea que aprendió en los videojuegos.

"¡Oye, oye! ¿Ves a ese castaño?" Lo veía, lo veía perfectamente, pero sólo se fijaba en la joven chica de mismo color de cabello, ojos enormes y verdes hipnotizantes y-Wowowow, ¿esa era su entrenadora? Se veía bastante bien, segura y guapa, oh vaya, pero mira ese trase-

Su hermano le dio un golpe sacándole de sus pensamientos, "¡No te las saborees enfrente de mí! ¡Primero escúchame!"

Sobó su cabeza mientras se disculpaba y asentía, ¿por qué le golpeaban por todo?, "Te decía, es muy guapo y me lo intentaré ligar."

Armin le dio los thumbs-up, aunque le daba igual lo apoyaría de todos modos, mientras se concentraría en la linda chica que le acompañaba, "Ten cuidado en tu travesía, la chica es su hermana y se nota que te podría poner en tu lugar."

Pestañeó varias veces confundido, ya se había resignado a vivir con alguien que le pudiera leer la mente a cada dos minutos, frunció el ceño dándose cuenta por fin de lo que insinuaba su hermano.

"¡Oye! ¡Sólo porque te guste no significa que sea más fuerte que yo!" El peliazul rodó los ojos sarcástico, "Todos son más fuertes que tú, Armin..."

Le dio la espada, no quería escuchar más a su hermano, escuchó como contenía la risa, pero qué maldito era.

Entraron al hotel y buscaron su habitación, les tocó en el piso tres, no sabía por qué, pero le hubiera gustado que les tocara más arriba, era un fetiche extraño, pero mientras más alto mejor, ¿cierto?

Se dirigieron al elevador, se encontraron al chico flechado por Alexy, su hermana y otra chica que pertenecía a la rama femenina. Una joven de largos cabellos rojos, volteó a ver a los gemelos y regresó a su celular mientras esperaba el elevador, tenía ojos bicolores, uno dorado y el otro rosado, a Armin le parecieron hermosos, de muchas formas. Alexy le jaló y le susurró algo, "Controla las hormonas."

Se sonrojó, la hermana del castaño rio, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué se sonrojaba, o tal vez sí, quién sabe.

Por fin llegó al elevador, pusieron sus respectivos pisos y se empezó a mover, Alexy aprovechó para hacer su movida, "Todos son patinadores, ¿no?"

La chica de pelo rojo arqueó una ceja, "Supongo, ¿qué hay con eso?" Alexy sonrió malicioso.

"¿No creen que sería bueno ir a comer todos juntos? Ya saben, para que no haya presiones a la hora de las ejecuciones."

La castaña sonrió y rió, "¡Buena idea! Soy Sucrette, este de aquí es Kentin." Kentin los saludó y asintió, "Porque no."

La chica lo consideró unos segundos para después asentir y sonreír, a Armin le gustaba su sonrisa, "¡Me parece muy bien! Agnessa Dalaras, ¡pero me pueden decir Ness!"

La chica denotaba alegría y optimismo, sacó su celular de su bolsillo, "¿Les parece si invito a más participantes."

Sucrette asintió, "¡Mientras más mejor!"

"Ahí va mi descanso..." El castaño suspiró resignado, su hermana frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz, le jaló del cachete y su hermano se quejó, "No seas pesimista, Ken. ¡Será divertido!"

 _Sí, muy divertido..._ Pensó Alexy, escondiendo su cara de pillo, su hermano suspiró, siendo el único que sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano, pero claro, puede que de su travesura salga algo divertido.

Se abrieron las puertas, Alexy ya les había pasado su celular y más tarde se pondrían de acuerdo, caminar por el pasillo para encontrar su habitación, su hermana llegaría más tarde, debía hacer su reportaje.

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?" El ojirosa asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "¡Igual será genial!"

No lo negaba, podría ser divertido, aunque prefería jugar videojuegos, pero ya qué.

* * *

"Será mejor que duermas temprano, mañana iremos a desayunar." Su padre dijo, acto seguido le dio la espalda y salió de su cuarto de hotel, tenía mucha suerte, no compartiría cuarto con él, ni con su hermana, sólo estaría él.

Se acostó en su cama y empezó a leer, suspiró, ya eran las diez, debería dormir.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Diez.

Una hora.

Perdió la cuenta.

No podía pegar ojo, no podía dejar de dar vueltas, sacó su celular, ya casi era la una de la mañana y no pudo ni cerrar los ojos, le llegó un mensaje a Messenger, un patinador que por alguna razón que no conocía, le pasó su celular.

Un cierto español que la temporada pasada le dio la golpiza de su vida, y que por los azares del destino—muy cruel destino, cabe decir—les tocó competir en el mismo país. Se lo encontró en el aeropuerto, fue mucha la tentación de ir y regresarle la golpiza. No fue su culpa, fue de la arpía esa que quería sacar partido. No sabía si seguía siendo entrenadora.

Abrió el mensaje, sorprendiéndose un poco al leer lo que decía:

 _¿El niño de papi se duerme tan tarde?_

Frunció el ceño, rápidamente le contestó:

 _¿Qué quieres idiota?_

Tardó en contestar, Nathaniel sonrió victorioso:

 _Simple curiosidad._

 _Tú también estás despierto, ¿eso no te da curiosidad?_

Era extraño, podía simplemente ignorarle y ya, pero no parecía querer insultarle hasta ahora.

 _No, además, eres el único conectado._

Nathaniel suspiró.

 _Ya, intentaré dormir._

 _¿Ah sí? Todavía es muy temprano._

Bufó.

 _¡Acabas de decir que es muy tarde!_

 _No, es muy temprano, apenas es la una de la mañana._

Ahora sí se asustó, siguió reclamándole, de un momento a otro se aligeró la tensión que desde el comienzo sentía. A las tres de la mañana le exigió un poco de paz y se despidió. Y por fin, pudo dormir.

Negro.

No soñó nada, no pensó en nada, desde hace tiempo que no veía nada al momento de dormir. Despertó por la alarma de su celular, las siete de la mañana, quería seguir durmiendo, por más que quisiera seguir en la calidez de su cómoda cama, debía levantarse.

Debía asegurarse de que las ojeras no se notaran.

De esa forma evitaría problemas.

Se levantó y entró al baño.

Ya era el momento.

Por fin empezaría aquella competencia que tanta emoción causaba a las personas.

El momento de empezar llegó, el momento de pasar a la Grand Prix Final.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡JAJAJAJ SÍ! ¡Habrá yaoi! Les juro que no fui yo, fue el programa del que les hablaba, y holy shitto.**

 **Les diría quienes pasaran a las finales, les diría las parejas, pero dejaré el suspenso y haré que se den cuenta mientras leen, no les diré si las OCs que aparecieron aquí quedaron o no. En fin, nos leemos!**

 **(O sea, sí aparecen, pero quién sabe si tendrán pareja o no, o si pasarán a las finales :v)**


	5. Travesuras en un hotel

**NOTAS: Les diré porque merecen saberlo (?), no habrá un yaoi, ¡si no dos! (Xd) ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esperaban que les dijera algo más? ¡Pues qué pena! ¡cOMENCEMOS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Travesuras en un hotel

"Interesante..."

"¿A quién le hablas?"

"¡AH!" Dio un pequeño saltó en su silla, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su entrenadora, pasó una mano por su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada, "Oh, esto... Sólo leía un libro..."

La mujer asintió y se adentró a la habitación, acostándose en una de las camas, claramente se relajó al posar su cabeza en la almohada. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, su hermano entró y se acostó al lado de su novia, "Hola linda..."

Lysandro suspiró y regresó su mirada al libro, continuando con su lectura interrumpida. Fácilmente pudo pasar una hora y no despegaba la vista del libro, pudo haber seguido así, pero no fue el caso. Sintió como sus tripas vibraban y el hambre le entraba. Se paró de la silla, agarró su celular y le habló a la pareja que ahora conversaban.

"Iré a comer algo."

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó su hermano mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Afuera en el pasillo había una máquina expendedora." La albina asintió.

"¿Tienes dinero?"

"Llevo mi billetera." Dicho esto asintieron y el albino salió de la habitación, intentando recordar si la máquina se encontraba a la derecha o a la izquierda. Afortunadamente no tardó mucho, recordó que estaba cerca del elevador, ¿pero a qué lado estaba el elevador? Si llegó por la derecha...Entonces debía estar a la izquierda. Le rezó a la suerte y empezó con su travesía.

Pudo haber llorado por la alegría, por fin su memoria no le traicionaba, _se estaba poniendo mejor_.

Cerca de la maquina estaban dos chicas y un chico platicando, lo vieron llegar, a Lysandro no le importó y compró un sándwich de atún, ¿o era de jamón? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Lo acababa de comprar! Escuchó como las dos chicas reían de algo mientras miraban a su dirección, realmente no le importaba.

"Hola." Una de las chicas se acercó a él. Una pequeña—pequeña para el titán de 1.80—chica de tez pálida, largo cabello anaranjado lacio con bucles en las puntas, llevaba una diadema metálica blanca, tenía ojos turquesa y ligeramente sonrosada. Como buen caballero saludo a la dama, "Hola, señorita, ¿necesita algo?"

La chica con la que antes estaba y se rió, "¿Por qué tan formal pequeño?"

 _¿Pequeño...?_ Pues la mujer era alta, pero él lo era aún más, un poco rellenita pero con un muy buen cuerpo, un poco morena. Su cara llena de pecas, cabello rojo oscuro corto hasta el ras de los hombros ondulado, y finalmente ojos marrones. Arqueó una ceja ante su comentario, volvió a reír.

"Sé que eres más alto, pero posiblemente soy mayor que tú."

"Y que todos aquí." El chico de antes se burló—sin afán de ofender, obviamente—la mujer rió y le dio un 'amistoso' golpe en el hombro, "¡Calla Erik!"

El supuesto Erik, con dificultad lo recordaba pero lo hacía, llegó a la final pero no ganó. Erik era un joven un poco más alto que él, musculoso y de piel morena, rapado de los lados y de arriba una cresta. Pelo café oscuro y ojos morados, "¡Eh, Lysandro! ¿Me recuerdas, colega?"

"Algo... Casi no."

"¿Te llamas Lysandro?" La peli naranja preguntó con una ceja alzada, analizándolo, "Sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿y usted se llama?"

A la chica se le hizo un tanto curiosa su formalidad, en fin, lo dejó de lado y contestó su pregunta, "Miqiia Pureté."

"Yo soy Kelly Morrison, gusto en conocerte."

"Por si no te acuerdas, Erik Acosta."

"Lysandro Ainsworth (no me acuerdo si así era pero soy lo bastante floja como para no ir y revisar.)" Al presentarse, Erik sonrió de una manera extraña, un tanto frívola y maliciosa, ¿tendría un plan en mente?

"Y chicos... ¿Saben cómo divertirse en un hotel?" Eso se pudo malpensar fuertemente, pero al parecer nadie lo tomó como tal y más bien de una forma más infantil.

"¿Qué dices Erik?" La pelirroja preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

"Oh sabes... ¿Juegan al Ding Dong Corre?" Miqiia bufó y frunció el ceño.

"¿Hablas en serio? Eso es un juego para niños, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tres años?"

"19 y soy mayor que tú, pero me sé divertir."

"¡Vamos Mik! ¡Será divertido!" Kelly le intentó convencer, la peli naranja volteó a ver directamente a Lysandro con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso esta chica no podía confiar en nadie?, "¿Y tú que harás, Ainsworth? (neta perdón si me equivoqué.)"

"Mi hermano me está esperando, así que probablemente me tenga que ir."

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido!" Lysandro posó una mano en su barbilla, y lo consideró, posiblemente se metería en problemas, eso sí lo atrapaban, claro está. ¿Por qué no?

"De acuerdo, voy con ustedes." La más baja gritó sorprendida, "¿En serio? Y pensar que serías el más sensato."

"¡Anda Mik! ¡Será divertido!" El moreno le jaló del cachete y la aludida golpeó su mano para quitarla, "¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero solo para que me dejen en paz!"

La mayor gritó de alegría, para luego empezar a caminar en dirección al elevador, pasaría el juego a 'otro nivel' jugando en un piso que no fuera el suyo. Lysandro sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su hermano.

* * *

"¿No crees que se está tardando mucho?" Su novia le preguntó, ojos amarillos tóxicos posados en los suyos, le sonrió para asegurarla, "Descuida, no se ha de tardar."

En eso, su celular vibro, le había llegado un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y alzó una ceja sorprendido, Lysandro le había mandado el mensaje, lo abrió para ver que decía:

 _Conseguí amigos y vamos a pasear, tardaré un poco._

Leigh suspiró y le enseñó el mensaje a la entrenadora de su hermano, Rosalya asintió comprensiva, "Habrá que esperarlo entonces."

* * *

"¿Este hotel tiene timbres?" El albino preguntó sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta.

"Pero que distraído eres, claro que hay." La peli naranja soltaba las palabras como cuchillos, era fría y cortante, pero al parecer Erik le hacía sacar lo mejor de ella, "Tú tranqui Mik, déjalo ser."

Chisteó la lengua ante el comentario del azabache y desvió la mirada, Kelly sonrió divertida, "¡Empiezo yo!" Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, contó hasta tres y... "Ding, Dong, ¡CORRAN!"

Y así lo hicieron, corrieron rápidos como un rayo, Lysandro nunca se había sentido así, la energía, la emoción, sentía gotas de sudor caer de su frente, ¿era así cómo se sentía vivir de verdad? Doblaron la esquina y se ocultaron detrás de la pared del nuevo pasillo, vieron como un hombre salía de su habitación confundido y miraba a ambos lados.

Y su suerte fue divina, el señor los vio asomar cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras señalaba a su dirección, "¡Ustedes! ¡Quietos!"

Como si de un justiciero de la noche se tratara, empezó a correr a su dirección y los jóvenes empezaron a huir despavoridos, bueno, sólo la Miqiia, la más chica pero con más sentido común. Erik y Kelly reían como nunca mientras eran perseguidos y Lysandro pensaba en que escribir en su testamento, Rosalya le echaría la bronca si se enteraba, lo bueno es que ya se había resignado.

Lograron confundir al señor entre los pasillos y lo perdieron de vista. Chocaron sus manos mientras recuperaban el aliento, "Eso fue-*jadeo* ¡Geniaaaal!"

"*Jadeo* Nunca les vuelvo *Jadeo* a hacer caso..." Erik revolvió su cabello casi haciendo que su diadema se callera y Miqiia volvió a golpear su mano para alejarlo, "¡Vamos*jadeo*...Niña! ¡Fue genial!"

Entre jadeo y jadeo, Lysandro sintió como su celular vibraba, abrió el mensaje de su hermano y lo leyó:

 _Rosa y yo iremos a cenar a un puesto de hamburguesas, ¿gustas o seguirás paseando?_

Lysandro sonrió, no era su estilo divertirse de esa forma, pero era un concurso y debía crear experiencias inolvidables, ¿cierto? Le contestó a su hermano:

 _No gracias, provecho._

"¡Admite que te divertiste! ¿Qué hay de ti, Lys?" Se le hizo extraño que la pelirroja le llamara de esa forma, pero lo dejó pasar, "Seguro."

"¡Cada vez me sorprendes más! ¡No esperaba esto de ti! Eso me pasa por tenerte esperanza de que fueras normal." La menor le aventó el sermón, los tres rieron y ella frunció el ceño, "Me rindo, ya me he resignado. Sigamos."

"¡Sabía que te había gustado!"

"¡Cállate Erik!"

* * *

 **NOTAS: Erik es un OC mío :v, este capítulo está basado en mi experiencia mientras timbraba y corría, una vez un viejito nos atrapo a mí y a mi amiga y nos correteó por todo la cuadra, luego nos disculpamos con galletas caseras y el abuelito nos disculpó y nos dio guayabas de su árbol, fue hermoso :v Nos leemos! (Para estas cosas vivo)**


	6. A palabras necias, oídos sordos

**NOTAS: AAAAA VER A VER (al cine :v) (?) Ok, estaba jugando Kirby en mi psp (emuladores se llaman, bbs), y luego recordé que tenía un fic sin terminar (así sucedió, ni más ni menos) y bueno, eso fue hace una semana, y esa semana iba a escribir este cap, pero me fui a mi cueva emo a escuchar p!atd y wombats (los dos son amor y sus primeros álbumes son los mejores), ¿qué intento decir con esto? Que soy una huevona orgullosa que intenta justificar su desfachatez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** A palabras necias, oídos sordos

Palmas sudadas, garganta reseca, mente en blanco, muy tarde, los nervios atacaron a Ileanna Dalca Albescu antes de que se diera cuenta—generalmente no era así, por lo que se le hacía demasiado extraño que se pusiera de esa forma.

Tal vez fueron los comentarios desanimados de la joven holandesa de cabellos cafés, la chica era más baja que ella por pocos centímetros, y aunque son de la misma edad, algo en lo que le dijo le perturbo a tal punto de ponerla al borde.

A principio la castaña de cabello corto y fleco dentado parecía una persona simplista, un tanto perezosa, por no decir aburrida. Sorprendió a Ileanna observándola, tímidamente se sonrojó, y aunque desvió la mirada, por alguna razón la regresó a la chica holandesa, sólo para encontrarla con una sonrisa astuta decorando su blanquecina cara.

La muchacha holandesa se empezó a acercar, la misma sonrisa pícara que hacía desconfiar a la más alta, sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones color ámbar, claro, la holandesa lo notó.

"Hola," Empezó, voz con un sonsonete algo arrogante y con aires sarcásticos, "Soy Drika Adje."

Le tendió la mano, Ileanna mordió su labio, pero como acto involuntario tomó su mano, "S-Soy Ileanna." Tartamudeó, pero recuperó la compostura al decir su nombre, era tímida, pero no era para exagerar, debía controlarse.

"Oi, Ile, escuché que tienes la misma edad que yo, ¿no querrás venir a pasear por el establecimiento?" Alzó una ceja ante el sobrenombre, Drika no se veía como la chica que agarrara confianza al primer instante, había algo al cual no le podría poner nombre.

"¿Sólo nosotras dos?" Su voz era serena, relajada, Drika tuvo que luchar por no sonreír nuevamente, sería tan divertido 'jugar' con la chica rumana.

 _Ja ja, ¿hasta dónde llegaré hoy? No quisiera espantarla..._

Lo pensó mejor.

 _¿O sí quiero...? ¿Por qué eres así Drika?_

No sabía porque, pero era _tan_ divertido romper a las personas como Ileanna, gente con aspecto tan frágil. Empezaron a caminar lado a lado, en total silencio, Drika se veía completamente relajada, la rubia se preguntaba por qué, a ella le daba un poco de nervios caminar con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

Salieron del establecimiento y cruzaron el camino pavimentado, había un barandal el cual mostraba la costa, era gracioso como el pródromo estaba en frente del mar. Era un sonido relajante el de las olas.

Ileanna cerró sus ojos, concentrando sus sentidos en el mar, las gaviotas, el olor a sal, la melodía de las olas al chocar contra la arena, por un momento olvidó que Drika estaba a su lado.

 _Ji ji, veamos cómo eres, Ileanna._

"Sabes..." Volvió a abrir sus ojos, dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña, quien tenía la vista clavada en el mar, ¿quién no ama el mar? Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando pasó su mirada del mar a clavarla con la suya, los ojos rojizos de la más baja eran escalofriantes, con un brillo particular, simplemente interesante, no es la persona aburrida que aparenta hacer.

Había algo más, y es lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Una faceta en la holandesa que amaba jugar con el corazón de la gente, "Gente como tú no debería estar en estos lugares."

"¿G-Gente como yo?" Se tensó, apretó el puño luchando contra los impulsos de contestar, de todas formas no podría, no se atrevía. Drika asintió, con una sonrisa de lo más relajada, como si no hubiera insultado su pasión, la chica iba en serio.

"Gente como tú." Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, "Permíteme explicarte mientras caminamos."

Tenía las ganas de darse la vuelta y regresar, olvidar que algo pasó y seguir con su vida, ignorarla en otras palabras, claramente le estaba intimidando. Siendo así el caso, ¿por qué no se dio la vuelta?

Estaba claro, debía defender su postura, debía defender su amor al arte del patinaje, algo que claramente no se daba cuenta Drika, nunca se imaginó que Ileanna tuviera tal convicción al deporte.

O tal vez sí, ya conocía a este tipo de chicas, _tan fáciles de romper..._

"Se nota en tus ojos, realmente no te gusta el patinaje."

 _¿¡Cómo te atreves?!_ Quería gritar, pero aquel grito se ahogó en lo más profundo de su garganta, no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

"Se nota que no podrías sobrellevar una competencia de tal calibre, es increíble que hayas logrado salir de tu país, ¿Rumania?"

"No intentes insultar a mi país, y tampoco te atrevas a insultar mi pasión," Drika abrió los ojos como platos, así que el perro ladra, ¿pero podrá morder? _Interesante..._

"No me importa, realmente no me importa que pienses de mí, no me conoces." Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse al establecimiento, no estaba segura de cómo fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras sin siquiera tartamudear, le resultaba increíble, y le hacía sentir orgullosa, debía demostrarle a aquella chica que era capaz, que pasaría a la final y que no era un error de puntuación que estuviera allí.

Oh, el famoso error de puntuación, ya atacó a varios participantes, incluyéndola, algunos regresaron a su país por aquel fatídico error. Mucha gente en las redes sociales ya le había atacado, simplemente decidió ignorarles.

Y Drika sabía del error, estaba al tanto de los afectados, una neozelandesa y una italiana más, sin contar a los chicos, un argentino y un estadounidense. Y como la buena chica metódica que era, usaría aquel error a su favor, sólo se encontraba aburrida, claro, tampoco era una maldita hija del demonio.

No era tan mala.

Un tanto manipuladora, sí. También arrogante, sí. Pero no era el anticristo, ¿por qué tanto drama?

En cuanto a Ileanna... ¡Exactamente, estaba aburrida! Pero debía admitir que se sorprendió, claro, ya había conocido a gente como la rumana, a la mera hora se arrepentirá, o tal vez no, le tenía un tanto confundida, por ahora, seguiría con aquel juego—un juego un tanto cruel, pero juego al fin y al cabo.

Debería prepararse, casi era la hora.

La primera ronda se acerca.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y se viene acercando desde hace 5 capítulos, pero la cabrona no llega, ya se cree huracán Patricia que mucha destrucción y lo que tú quieras, pero a la mera hora no se presentó la muy maldita (como yo en todas los XV de mis primas) siempre somos puro pedo amigas.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y para las dueñas de los OCs, me adueñé súper cabrón de sus personajes, pero debo decir, en mi defensa, que es lo que se hace, TODOS los OCs tuvieron un hoyo en la personalidad, y el autor del fic debe llenarlo con la información que tiene, así que lamento si no son así, pero es la personalidad que pensé que rellenaría en hueco.**

 **(Ejemplo Drika tal vez no es tan maldita y Ileanna tal vez ni siquiera es tímida, pero yo así las tomé, porque queda :v)**

 **Después de tan larga explicación, no sé porque nada más usé dos personajes para este cap, o cierto, el siguiente tiene como 10, me estoy preparando mentalmente.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **(Recordando que hablaba de bandas, afysco y agtllad son los mejores álbumes que he escuchado, sobre todo afysco y se los recomiendo x1000)**


	7. Análisis y ventanas

**NOTAS: En fin, ya que soy experta en desviándome de temas, ¿alguien le gusta hxh? ¿Alguien que shippee gonkillu conmigo? ¿Nadie? Ya me había resignado :''v, bueno, ahora respecto al fic, nada, perdón por las notas tan malditamente largas y aburridas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Análisis y ventanas

"Hay que ir a comer." La chica sentenció finalmente, a lo que el pelirrojo le contestó con una ceja alzada y kilos de apatía en su mirada. Suspiró al ver que la castaña seguía teniendo su sonrisa, un tanto ignorante a la actitud del más alto.

"Mira, chica, eh—"

"Cielo," Le indicó su nombre, de nuevo, señaló a la chica que tenía al lado, "Y ella es Louisette."

Louisette era la chica rusa, si no se equivocaba, de cabello casi blanco, un rubio platino que caía en risos hasta las rodillas, tenía ojos zafiros, enormes e increíblemente expresivos. Por la otra mano, estaba Cielo Skylar, la chica aunque era amigable y dulce, Castiel sólo la quería alejar, ¿por qué le tocaba a él lidiar con estas personas? La australiana era una joven para nada bajita, de piel color miel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño con brillos color ámbar, colocado en una trenza hasta la espalda baja—posiblemente más largo incluso—ojos ligeramente más largos, igualmente de un color azul, a diferencia de la otra chica, era un azul más profundo, como una noche con estrellas o el mar.

Asintió lentamente, con un mohín de inconformidad, ¿tanto pedir era que le dejaran en paz? Suspiró de forma un tanto apática, aunque las chicas parecieron ni inmutarse por su actitud.

"Escuchen, sé que intentan ser agradables o lo que sea, pero en serio, ¿me podrían dejar solo?"

La rusa arqueó las cejas, mostrando verdadera preocupación al notar lo que de verdad consternaba al pelirrojo, "¿Te ha ido mal en la primera ronda?"

Desvió la mirada, sí le había ido mal, ¿de quién habrá sido culpa?

¿Será que cierto rubio con el que habló hasta muy tarde, y que para colmo quedó en primer lugar?

Era un tanto injusto, no entendía como podía actuar como si no estuviera cansado. Los viajes, la falta de sueño, y él seguía como nuevo, con su sonrisa rejuvenecedora anti natural que le traía tantas admiradoras, si ya no tenía razones para odiar a Nathaniel, ahora las estaba encontrando.

Y sí, ya no había razones, por fin, después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta de que la culpa no fue más que suya, ni Debrah, ni el alemán, simplemente suya, tal vez era más simple echarle la culpa a otro, pero ya era muy tarde para huir de las consecuencias.

"¿No has pasado?" Volvió a preguntar la rubia, con un tono maternal que le causaba escalofríos, negó con la cabeza, "He pasado, pero en tercer lugar, me ganó un coreano y un alemán.

"Oh, Nathaniel y Ahn, los conozco," Mencionó la castaña con una mano en la barbilla y con la vista a las nubes mientras recordaba los nombres, "¿Si has pasado de qué te preocupas?"

"Que tuve la peor calificación de los tres, todas las calificaciones se cuentan para pasar a la final y con esa puntuación no sé si lo lograré." Las dos chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa aseguradora, más escalofríos, lo volvería a decir cuantas veces fueran necesarias, odiaba lidiar con este tipo de personas.

"No te preocupes, con un poco de esfuerzo estoy segura de que podrás pasar." Chisteó la lengua.

"Díganlo por ustedes, ganaron el primer y segundo lugar, ¿el tercero quién lo ganó?"

"Una chica italiana, Akadia Rosetti se llama, también la hemos invitado."

"¿Invitaron a todos los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda?" Ambas asintieron a la vez.

"¿Qué dices?" Le volvió a preguntar la australiana, "¿Vienes?"

Lo consideró unos momentos, asintió con un suspiró, "De acuerdo..."

"¡Bien!" Las dos chicas gritaron emocionadas mientras chocaban los cinco, en qué se había metido ahora.

* * *

"Fatal," Le volvió a regañar, tragó saliva disimuladamente, no debía mostrar debilidad en ningún momento, por lo que la faceta serena seguía postrada en su rostro, "Lo has hecho fatal."

"¿Pero no pasó?" Preguntó su hermana con una ceja alzada y su eterna mueca de 'no quiero estar aquí, fuera no me toques'. Simplemente no entendía nada, y era muy necia como para entender el error en su coreografía, ¿Qué iba a saber ella de patinaje si no se dejaba enseñar?

"Lo hizo, pero por poco," Su padre le dirigió la mirada más fría que haya visto jamás, "El coreano casi te alcanza, pudiste haberlo hecho mejor."

Sintió sudor frío recorrer su nuca, no entendía como le podía tener tanto miedo al señor, sólo era su entrenador, más en especifico su _padre,_ ¿qué es lo peor que le podía hacer?

"Practicaremos más, no quiero que en la siguiente ronda esto se vuelva a repetir." Se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación, Ámber se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, bufó.

"¿Qué miras?"

"¿Cómo aguantas?" Alzó una ceja ante el tono consternado de su hermana, nunca, nunca había escuchado a su hermana preocupada por él.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te das cuenta, ¿no? Eres la representación de los sueños frustrados de papá." Abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca pensó que Ámber se daría cuenta, siempre tenía una actitud hueca y no mostraba ser inteligente, había escuchado a gente decir que era una rubia estúpida, y les había roto la nariz, porque que Nathaniel insultara a su hermana por su inteligencia no significaba que alguien más pudiera hacerlo. Pero esta vez no tenía esa actitud necia que le caracterizaba, y se preguntaba por qué.

Suspiró.

"Claro que lo sé, nunca pudo ganar un Grand Prix y ahora yo tengo que hacerlo." La chica abrió las persianas de la ventana, dejando la luz entrar e iluminando sus cabellos como dorados, su hermana era muy linda, ojalá así fuera su personalidad.

"Sabes, siempre me he preguntado si realmente te gusta lo que haces," No contestó, dejó que la rubia siguiera hablando, simplemente no tenía habla, y no estaba seguro que la quisiera, "Digo, desde pequeña te he visto, cuando practicas pareces tan infeliz, pero cuando compites tú..."

No lograba ver su expresión puesto que la joven estaba de espaldas, su mirada aún por la ventana, pero estaba seguro que estaba frunciendo el ceño, "Pareces disfrutarlo, no sé si es porque eres un cabrón que ama ganar o si realmente te guste expresarte pero..."

Duró varios segundos considerando sus palabras, al final no dijo nada, "Sólo olvídalo, no creo que quiera saber."

Y por primera vez en su vida, Nathaniel se dio cuenta que detrás de esa simple mente, había mucho más, no sabía que esperaba, era una persona, su hermana, ¿cómo podía tener una imagen tan baja de su melliza?

Alguien tocó la puerta, se paró de la orilla de la cama de su habitación y fue a abrir mientras Ámber le analizaba con la mirada, "¡Hey! ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Un joven de cabello negro sedoso, agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos rasgados y negros como obsidiana, el coreano que quedó en segundo lugar.

Sonrió amablemente, "Bien."

"¡Oye! Las chicas que pasaron a la segunda ronda organizaron una comida, ¿quieres venir?"

"Suena divertido."

"Te veo fuera."

Volteó a ver a Ámber, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido, "Padre te matará."

"Lo sé."

Pero a ese punto se merecía saltar las reglas.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Me equivoqué, hoy no habrán diez personajes, será después xD, en el siguiente capítulo tenemos a... Armin... Siendo Armin con hormonas, Alexy tratándose de ligar a Kentin y Sucrette shippeandolos, más OCs siendo OCs.**

 **Ah, y Debrah ligándose a alguien. O me odian a mí o la odian a Debrah, ya dirán ustedes.**

 **(P.D: Como de repente me siento como ello les recomendaré álbumes, mi primera recomendación: pretty odd, en especial si están estresados, es relajante de huevos.)**

 **Por cierto, ya que nos ponemos a platicar, ¿a ustedes no les joden los fics que según son de cdm y no aparece ni un jodido personaje) Digo, la mayoría de los fics OC sólo tiene a la webonas y a nadie más, no estoy flechando a nadie pero no sé, simplemente me molesta un webo, por eso tardé un poco en implementar a los personajes (sé que tengo un cap con sólo OCs pero pls, consideren que sólo aparecieron dos personajes :'v)**


End file.
